Party For Me
by Aiss-Yami
Summary: Tohma is hosting a party... GUYS ONLY! What happens? Well, read and find out!
1. Guys only

Disclaimer: Don't own.  
  
Tell me what you think of this!!!! It's the story for "And you thought I was funny." Unfortunatley I haven't been able to post it for sometime due to ff.net  
  
Anyhow. Review and I'll write more. It gets funnier later on.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"TOHMA!!!!" the blonde winced slightly and pasted his ever-famous smile on his face. "Yes dear?" he walked into the living room as Mika pressed the stop button on the answering machine. "What is it?" Mika glared at him as if he were an idiot "Like you don't know." To be honest he had no idea, but he decided not to say that, he had heard what his wife did to Shuichi once when he had threatened to leave Yuki.  
  
"Listen to your message. Shindo left it today before I got home." She glared again as he pressed play.  
  
"You have one new message." The machine started.  
  
"LA LI HO TOHMA-SAN!" came the high voice of the pink haired singer. "I like your message. Yousoundsocutewhenyourbussinesslike!" Shuichi babbled on. "You always sound cute he he he-" there was a sudden clunking sound like the phone had been hit and Tohma heard Yuki's voice.  
  
"Shuichi."  
  
"I was just being nice."  
  
"Too nice."  
  
"You have to admit! Tohma-san IS very cute."  
  
Tohma could feel a blush coming and willed it away.  
  
"But YUUUUKI!!! The party! Let me goooo please!!!" Shuichi seemed to be pleading with the older man and then he came back on the phone but not before shouting "THANK YOU EREI!" and whispering "Your gonna get it tonight Yuu~ki!"  
  
"Anyways what I was saying was I-Yuki and I will be at your party tomorrow night! Can't wait, *Mwha!*" Shuichi made a kissing noise then hung up the phone.  
  
"End of message."  
  
Tohma chuckled slightly. Shuichi sure was a bundle of unending energy. And best of all, Yuki would be at HIS party! His daydreaming didn't last long.  
  
SMACK!  
  
"Ow!" he yelped angrily and turned on the dark haired woman. "When were you going to tell me this?" she stood with her hands on her hips. "I have to get everything ready, make reservations at a costly hotel."  
  
"Actually..." the blonde stepped forward slightly then thought better of it. "It's a gathering for guys." He blushed a little not sure of how to word it and continued. "I already made reservations, actually, were having it at my mansion. You know, the one on Night drive?" Mika seemed mildly impressed by his preparations. "Oh? Why guys only?"  
  
"Uh. Business really. Ryuichi-san and all of Bad Luck will be there, so I- K and Sakano decided we should get them all together, and have some fun. Just us guys, no adoring female fans."  
  
"Uh-huh. Right. So, there will be adoring male fans then ne?"  
  
He ended the conversation by smiling and telling her to have a good day. She got the point and strode off to god knows where. The blonde sighed and nearly jumped as the phone rang 'please not shuichi!' he begged inwardly. His head hurt already. Not that he didn't like Shuichi of course. The boy was cute, he just talked to much sometimes.  
  
"Mushi, mushi."  
  
"Ah! Tohma-sama!"  
  
"Hello Ryuichi-san." Tohma dipped his head slightly away from the phone expecting to be yelled at by kumaguro for not answering quick enough. Instead the dark haired man said simply "I'll be at your party Tohma. Is Shuichi-sama going to be there? If not PLEEEEES invite him!!" Amazing how he could go from formal to childlike in a matter of seconds "Of course he'll be there Ryuichi."  
  
"YAY!!! Kumaguro loves you! Me too!"  
  
Click  
  
Tohma shook his head, a genuine smile on his face for once. Crazy, crazy people his friends were. 'Friends, I'm getting too attached' he thought quietly. AH! The phone again.  
  
"Mushi, mushi."  
  
"Hello, Tohma."  
  
"Konichiwa Suguru. Will you be accepting my invatation tonight?" Tohma waited for a moment before adding "Shuichi will be there. And Yuki of course, and uh." he paused leaving his cousing on a knifes edge "Oh yes! Hiro too!"  
  
He could feel Suguru's cheeks burning with embarrassment.  
  
"I guess I'll go. Would'nt want to turn you down anyways Tohma. Ja Ne!"  
  
"Good-Bye Suguru." So that was that! Everyone else pretty much, give or take a few, had called and they were all going to his party. Great. This should be fun. He secretly hoped Shuichi would keep his mouth shut and not suggest any drinking games or truth or dare, that would be the end of him for sure. 


	2. Let the games begin

Ok. I got reviews, so I'll continue! Once your done reading you have to review though, and tell me what you think!!! JA NE!  
  
Yami Shadoe  
  
  
  
  
  
The big night, every one invited had shown up, the ever-cheerful Ryuichi Sakuma had graciously brought some music for the night. K, of course brought his guns and was very offended when Tohma suggested (for everyone's safety) that he leave them at the door. Hiro showed up, closely followed by Suguru, coincidentally. Sakano was right on time, to the second as always, or at least he always tried. Tatsuha had arrived with Ryuichi, and Yuki arrived fashionably late with Shuichi clinging to his arm.  
  
Tohma hadn't let himself really enjoy the party yet. He just greeted and smiled. After all wasn't that what a good host is supposed to do?  
  
"Konichiwa! Hi! Yaa! Konban wa! And hello to you too! And you, good to see you! Konban wa! Hi! Hello! Konban wa-"  
  
"Tohma-san!" Shuichi pressed himself fully against the blonde and smiled sweetly. "Drop your 'nice to meet you, I'm a business man' act and have some... fun." He ran his finger down Tohma's clothed chest and tiptoed to kiss his cheek. Tohma sweat dropped. "Sh-Shuichi-kun!" jeez not even an hour into the party and the singer was already partially drunk?  
  
"Oh now don't be a prat!"  
  
"Shuichi!" He pushed the singer backwards. He was just in time too. Yuki walked in with a bored look on his face. "Uh-uh... enjoying the party Yuki- san?"  
  
'God I'm such an idiot' he thought 'stuttering like a fourteen year old girl on her first date.' Tohma pasted his smile on and waited for a reply. What he got was far from what he expected. "Shindo-kun is right. You need to loosen up." Both Tohma and Shuichi's mouths dropped open. Shuichi fled to take cover for any after shock. "Y-you heard him I'm guessing?"  
  
"No. I saw."  
  
"Your not mad?"  
  
"Do I own Shuichi?" Tohma looked at the ground, 'he wishes' Seguchi thought inwardly. "No. But I mean, he is- you are together."  
  
"So." These short answers were getting frustrating. "All I'm saying is, Shuichi is your boyfriend, and he would get very jealous if you went and hit on some other guy." Yuki scoffed and took a sip from a nearby champagne bottle. "You really don't know him do you?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You don't know Shuichi at all."  
  
"Well, er, we aren't very close, no but.."  
  
"Yeah. If Shuichi caught, say.. you and I... fucking in the upstairs bedroom the first thing out of his mouth would probably be 'Aawww, Yuki! You started with out me.'" Tohma found his mouth hanging open yet again.  
  
First there was the shock of Shuichi wanting a threesome, not totally surprising but very much so, and then there were those not-so-innocent thoughts of Yuki fucking him, Tohma Seguchi, senseless, something the blonde Nittle Grasper member had fantasized about almost every night. His hands all over that perfect skin and Yuki's big, wet cock rammed up his ass, the feel, the touch--- he moaned involuntarily and shocked himself back into reality.  
  
Back to the real world where he was standing in the middle of his kitchen with the real Yuki standing right in front of him, wearing that loose button up shirt half way tucked in and those surprisingly stunning dress pants. Loose and only sexy on Yuki. 'Well. There goes my dignity' Tohma blushed furiously, scooting behind the counter to hide his now aching arousal. Yuki grinned. "Gomen." Tohma ducked his head a little to hide the red tint of his cheeks.  
  
Yuki laughed softly and walked back to the living room, stopping at the door way and holding out his hand. "I see the oh so innocent Ryuichi has started a game, come on Seguchi-kun, lets go have some fun." The shorter blonde tried somewhat successfully to calm himself and tentatively reached out to hold the other mans hand. Yuki grabbed it and led the host into the large room.  
  
K and Sakano stood in the corner of the room, surveying everyone; Shuichi was currently sitting very close to Ryuichi who was half way sitting on Tatsuha's lap. Every one looked like they were having fun, all eyes turned to the now entering couple, none of them skeptical, some even down right lustful, and then Ryuichi with the help of his pink haired friend began to explain the game rules. Yuki sat Tohma down and settled himself behind the blonde on a soft couch, still smirking lightly.  
  
  
  
'Well..." Tohma thought to himself 'Let the games begin.' 


	3. Whatever boys want

Ok, so I would just like to apologize for some errors I had in the first two chapters, namely Tohma saying "Mushi" instead of "Moshi" when he answered the phone 0o I'm not exactly sure why I wrote that… ; but gomen nasai! I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and I really will try to update more often! I'm sorry this is so short.

"Alright. So this game is easy." Ryuichi began, grinning. "It's just a cross of 'I've never' and 'truth or dare'." He looked around to make sure everyone understood it so far. Shuichi was giving him a dazed worshipping look, but other than that it seemed everyone was with him. "Ok, one person will start and say 'I've never'… whatever you've never done. And then you will call on a person you think, or know, has done that. If your right, they will have to do a dare, if not, you have to do what they want." He gave a mischievous smile. "Got it?" At the various nods he began to sit down, pausing when Tatsuha raised his hand. "Yes?"

"Ah, gomen Sakuma-sama, but… _anything_ the person wants if they are wrong?" Ryuichi nodded and Tatsuha gave him an innocent look.

"Alright… everyone pick a number between 1 and 35 and whoever is closest to the number K is thinking of gets to go first." K raised an eyebrow and shrugged. "Ok, Shuichi, whats your number?"

"69!"

"1 to 35… can you count?" K shook his head in mock agony, "Ok, you get skipped. Yuki?"

"35."

"Tatsuha?"

"13."

"Suguru?"

"Hai? Oh, uhm… 15."

"Sakano?"

"Me? I'm not-ok, ok! Point that somewhere else… 2…"

"Ryuichi?"

"25!"

"Tohma-san?"

"Er… 30."

"Hiroshi?"

"1."

K yawned, taking his time as he looked around at them. "Alright. Hiro, your first." The young man put on a thoughtful look and nodded, "I have never…" It seemed as though everyone was holding their breath, but Suguru looked as though he were about to pass out. "I've never…" he shrugged. "I've never been to Europe." Shuichi let out a huge breath and giggled, "How laaaammeee Hiro-kun!" Hiro pushed him over easily and watched with amusement as he toppled over, his head falling into Tatsuha's lap. "Ok, hmm… who to pick on…" Suguru fidgeted and immediately caught his eye… not as though he wasn't going to pick him originally anyway. "Hujisaki-kun." Suguru's eyes got wide and he conveniently covered his eyes with dark green hair. "Eh?" Hiro gave him a predatory smile. "You've been to Europe ne?" The green-haired boy gave a terribly embarrassed smile. "H-hai." Hiroshi gave him a wink. "Then whatever shall I make you do?"


End file.
